To Tame a Shadow
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: "If you think that I am remaining here as your pet, you are quite wrong." The smile turned deadly. "And if you think that I'll allow such a beautiful prize to escape my grasp, you're the one who is wrong." EiichiNagiKira. Vampire!AU.


This was written as a gift for Revy, my wonderful Natsuki. uwu

* * *

The sky was dark, filled with storm clouds. Lightning flashed through them in quick bursts, a relentless rain tapping on the streets. Thunder was loud overhead, rattling windows and spooking the rain-soaked cats hidden within alleyways. Not a single soul was outside in the pouring rain, no one but the dark figure stumbling down the main street. A flash of lightning revealed a long coat and black boots, but their face was covered. Each step seemed to be laboured as the being continued their trek down a path that no one dared venture through.

A gust of wind tore through the trees, and the stranger paused. The rain grew worse, tapping against the ground at a relentless pace. Moments passed, another flash of lightning appeared high overhead, and the being was gone.

* * *

"Did you hear about what Ootori caught the other day?" The pub was filled with loud voices, people at nearly all of the tables. Many were drinking, while others were simply enjoying a meal. The one who had spoken, a redhead with equally red eyes, stared at the other two at his table.

"Is this another one of your tales, Otoya?" The tallest one at the table, with deep purple hair, asked. He raised his fork to his lips, taking a bite of the salad that he had ordered for himself. The one called Otoya pouted for a moment, sticking out his tongue. "I'm not lying this time! Nagi told me about it, Tokiya!"

Tokiya and their other companion, a short blond, both stiffened. The blond leaned forwards, blue eyes darting around. "You're not supposed to talk to that demon, Otoya. You know that." Otoya looked down at his plate, cheeks burning. "Just because you and Tokiya don't like him doesn't mean he can't have any friends. That's not fair, Syo!" Syo narrowed his eyes, jabbing his fork in Otoya's direction. "Mikado is barely trained, Otoya. What would you do if it suddenly attacked you? Those creatures don't care if you're their 'friend' or not. Blood is blood." Otoya was silent, for he knew this was true, even if he didn't want to listen to it.

"Vampires are dangerous creatures, Otoya. Just because we have a vampire tamer in our town doesn't mean that we're safe. It's a dangerous craft; you know that," Tokiya said, continuing to eat. The redhead deflated, looking depressed. "But it still doesn't seem fair ... Ever since Ootori's father passed away, Nagi hasn't been allowed to talk to anyone. I know he might seem annoying, but we all played with him when we were little and he never bit any of us!"

Syo picked up a piece of carrot from his plate and tossed it at Otoya. "Do you get it? Mikado is a _vampire_. We may have been friends with him when Raging was alive, but in case you've forgotten, Mikado is the reason that the man died." Still Otoya refused to listen to his little blond friend. "We don't know that for sure ... It could've been any vampire. Nagi was just with him when he died."

Tokiya watched them for a moment, eyes unreadable. A silence settled over them for a brief moment. "No one knows that for sure. The only reason that Mikado is still alive because Ootori's son wanted it to be that way." The redhead took a drink of his water [Tokiya and Syo didn't allow Otoya to drink] and let out a dejected sigh. "But Eiichi said that Nagi was behaving enough ..."

The blond sighed, rolling his eyes. Apparently there was no way to reason with Otoya. "Finish with your story," Tokiya said after a moment, closing his eyes as he slowly finished his meal. Otoya immediately brightened again, lifting his hands. "Nagi said that Eiichi caught another vampire!" Syo spluttered around his coffee and Tokiya dropped his fork onto his plate. The blond broke into a coughing fit, the other male staring at Otoya with disbelief.

"An untamed vampire?" Syo asked after he was able to breathe again. The redhead nodded his head vigorously. "Nagi said that he was injured, so Eiichi took him in. He said that Eiichi won't let him into the room, so he doesn't even know what he looks like or anything like that. But apparently he doesn't talk much."

Tokiya and Syo both looked at each other. It was hard enough having Nagi in their town, and Nagi was a tamed vampire. Now they had a wild one. Great.

* * *

Deep within the woods, through sun-dappled forest, was a winding river. It flowed down from the snow-capped mountains in the distance, carving a wide path through the earth. It led through the trees, down a waterfall, and around a tall leaning tower of rocks. The river flowed by a grand mansion with nearly four floors, their own stables, and a beautiful garden. Part of the grand expanse of water flowed through said garden, twisting around and revealing silvery bodies of fish and blue butterflies as they flew from roses and tulips.

The outside was quite beautiful, but the inside was even more grand. Filled with statues and magnificent works of art, it was truly a place to be desired. However, every beautiful flower must have a touch of rot, and that was found deep underneath the wonderful structure.

"Let me ask you again. What's your name?"

The sound of chains rattling was heard in the dark room, a single light flicked on above. It shed greasy-looking yellow across the four-walled room, illuminating the corners enough. A single bed was pressed up against the far wall. Above it was a chain, leading to the being currently sitting upon it; the silver was hooked to a collar wrapped around the occupants neck. The being had dark hair and glowing amber eyes, his hands folded neatly within his lap. He was wearing what appeared to be a butler outfit. However, the right side of it was torn to shreds, bandages wrapped around the male's midsection.

There was a dangerous aura in the room, the black-haired being's eyes narrowing a fraction at the one standing before him. He said nothing to the question, choosing silence over anything else.

The other male had thick silvery grey hair. He wore glasses, the thin lenses veiling equally fierce grey eyes. His height was impressive, towering over the one seated upon the bed. His clothes consisted of a simple white shirt with black pants. Around his neck hung a silver cross, the only piece of jewelry that was immediately visible. His mouth was twisted into an almost insane smile.

"Not going to answer me? How rude."

The one seated on the bed kept eye contact without flinching, nor moving. He was as still as a statue. "Well now, let me introduce myself then. I'm known as Ootori Eiichi, this scruffy little town's vampire tamer. And you, my friend, are the newest vampire to set foot onto this estate. Depending on your answers, I'll figure out if I wanna let you go or not."

The effects of his words were instant. The unnamed vampire moved his hands slightly, pressing them against the bed. Those amber eyes seemed to grow a fraction brighter, angry. Eiichi mearly smiled, amused beyond all belief. He was a bit of a sadist, taking delight in discomfort or pain. "Ah, I see you're starting to get the hint. Of course, I could always leave you down here to rot in this cell without any blood. And without that, you won't last a week, not as injured as you are." The vampire knew the words to be true. Vampires could not live without drinking blood at least once a month, and in his injured state, he would fall into hibernation without it.

"Tell you what; give me your name and I'll go find some blood for you. After all, it's what you need the most." The vampire thought about it for a moment. Once a human knew your name, you weren't allowed to kill them. Those were the rules of Vampire. But on the other hand, the vampire knew he needed blood. Without it he would fall into hibernation, and he still had so many things he needed to do before that happened. "My name is Kira."

Eiichi pulled back, smirking. "Hmm, such an interesting name." The man straightened, walking towards the door. "Now, I'd offer my own neck, but it's not being handed out to vampires, especially untamed ones. I'll fetch one of my servants and they can feed you. Just don't kill them, otherwise I'll kill you."

Amber eyes flashed and Eiichi left the room, locking the vampire away in a place that he couldn't escape. "How fun this shall be," he said, smiling as he made his way down the long hallway.

* * *

A week passed.

Eiichi had moved Kira from secluded underground tunnels to a windowless room on the first floor of his grand mansion. The vampire tamer did all of the things he could think of to humiliate the creature living with him, but not a single thing worked. Other than his name, Kira had not spoken a word. He really was a creature of the night. Eiichi even had the nerve to try and _walk_ him. Kira didn't have any of that and left four nice scratches along the tamer's chest. His captor had thrown his head back and laughed like a maniac.

He had a bed, a chair, a desk, and a few books within his room. There were no windows; Kira could escape too easily that way. This would've been fine, if it weren't for the chain running from the floor to the collar around his neck. It allowed him access to everything but the door. The only good thing about being stuck here was the small but steady amounts of blood he was given. At least he didn't have to hunt for his meals.

For the moment, Kira was lying back on his bed reading a book. It was a rare moment where Eiichi wasn't bugging him and he was left to his own devices. Kira had spotted the other vampire that lived within the mansion, but he wasn't allowed to speak with the child. That irked the vampire a bit, but not for the reason one might think. He was a bit angry that such a young-looking child had been made into a vampire; the child still had so much to do with their life. Now they were stuck as a being frozen in time.

His solitude didn't last long. The door stretched open, Eiichi standing there with the young vampire peeking into the room. Eiichi shoved the smaller being into the room. Kira examined the stranger. His hair was a shaggy pinkish brown, the kimono that he was wearing much too big for his body. The sleeves hung over his hands and the beautiful silk was dragging along the ground. "I don't think you two have had the pleasure of meeting each other just yet. Kira, this little one is Mikado Nagi. He's a vampire as well, although I doubt you needed me to say that." Eiichi shoved Nagi forwards, the young boy stumbling as he fell on the ground.

Kira simply closed his book and set it on the desk next to his bed. He rose, and Nagi gave a charming smile. It would've melted many men and women's hearts, but Nagi was still just a child. Such a grin had no effect on Kira.

"Why have you brought him here?" The first words that Kira had spoken since their first encounter. Eiichi smiled, that maniacal glint coming back into his eyes. Nagi stood up, barely reaching his chest. His neck craned as he looked up at the older vampire. "He should meet someone of his kind. This poor little vampire was made here and his Sire was killed by my great grandfather. He has only seen one other vampire, and it was the one who killed my father. Nagi has never learned anything from a true vampire."

Somehow Kira knew that this wasn't the full reason.

"Now then, little Kira. If you can behave for the next hour or so and refrain from biting me, I'll let you go tomorrow. Do we have a deal?" There it was.

Amber eyes narrowed, the anger coiled like a tight spring within his body. But if this was the only way that he could escape from this unpleasant place, then he was willing to do it. Didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Kira met Eiichi's eyes, the grin on that face making his skin crawl.

"... fine."

"Ah, how wonderful!" Eiichi clapped his hands together and shut the door behind him. "Now then. Nagi, you know what to do, right? Exactly how you were taught?" Nagi glared at Eiichi. "Of course I do! They don't call me the best for nothing!" Kira watched as the young vampire crawled towards him, the kimono dragging along the ground. He looked down at the male as he reached up to hook his hands in the sides of his pants. Kira's gaze snapped back to Eiichi. He wasn't serious, was he?

That grin never went away, and Kira realized that he was. The black-haired vampire didn't move, nor did he try to as Nagi began to pull his pants down. His movements were slow and teasing, slender fingers trailing over his thighs a bit roughly, thin little trails of blood beading along the cuts. Nagi smiled, eyes heavy-lidded as he drew his tongue along each of the cuts. Moments passed, their eyes simply staring into each other's, trying to figure out just what kind of vampire the other was.

Nagi slid his undergarmets free next, dropping them to the floor. He ran his hands up Kira's smooth, hairless legs, leaning forwards to lap at the cuts once more. Kira was torn between shoving the child away or letting him continue. Allowing another vampire to touch you was like giving away your heart, and Kira felt no such infatuation for this one. However, it had been a long time since he had last felt the pleasures of the body. As long as Eiichi let him free after this Kira figured he could deal with it long enough.

The young vampire peered up at him with a look that bordered on innocent, but Kira knew it was anything but. From the way Eiichi had spoken to him, Nagi was well-trained in things such as this. That told him what kind of vampire this child truly was.

Nagi moved his head a bit, dragging his fangs along his thighs. Kira's eyes twitched at the motion; fangs were all vampire's weakness. The fangs drew more blood, crimson beading along each thin line. A warm tongue flicked across the cuts, stealing more blood from him. Eiichi's body swayed as he made his way towards them, a smirk clear across his features. Kira's first instinct was to back away, but he held his ground, listening to the rasping of that tongue against him.

"Get on the bed." Eiichi's voice was an octave lower, eyes glowing sharply in the dimly lit room. His voice held a note of control that might've scared Kira had he been human. The vampire glared at the man before Nagi rose, taking hold of his wrists. He gave another one of those charming smiles, pushing Kira back so that the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Kira slipped back, allowing himself to become seated on the hard surface, the chain around his throat jangling as he did so. Nagi dropped to his knees, licking at his legs once more.

Feral eyes dragged back up to look at Eiichi as he sauntered towards him. Kira didn't need to look to know that the man was itching to do _something_; the scent of lust was thick in the room. Moments passed, before the vampire hissed in surprise. Warmth engulfed the tip of his length, Kira looking away from Eiichi to peer down at Nagi. The young vampire was looking up at him with sultry eyes, running his tongue along the underside of his cock. It was obvious at this point what type of vampire Nagi was.

That mouth slid further down, tongue swirling around his shaft. Kira was able to resist it at first, simply watching the other vampire with narrowed eyes. It didn't last long, however, as hands reached out to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Amber eyes shifted upwards, seeing Eiichi hovering above him. The grin appeared again, but not quite as crazy as before. Each button popped free, his vest being removed and tossed to the floor. Next went his shirt, tugged over his head and dropped onto the ground. Warm hands ran over his chest, Kira unused to the sudden warmth.

Eiichi moved closer, lips brushing against his ear. Kira let out a low growl, the sudden scent of blood and human scent washing over him. His fingers curled against the bed. Even though he had been around for a long time, he was still affected by the scent of humans. "Remember what I said." The voice was low and teasing, a tongue tracing over the shell of his ear. Just in that moment, Nagi began sucking on his length in powerful pulls. Kira hissed, suddenly being assaulted with sensation. It had been a long time since he had felt the pleasures of the body.

"Move back against the wall," Eiichi murmured. The vampire hesitated for a moment, collecting himself. He was shaking slightly at the restraint he was putting on himself. Kira took a deep breath, even though he wasn't required to do so. His arms quivered as he shifted, skin pressing against the concrete wall. Nagi whined as his mouth was suddenly empty, but it didn't last long as Eiichi nudged him onto the bed.

The human pulled away the kimono from Nagi's body, letting it flutter onto the floor. Kira watched as Nagi was positioned on the edge of the bed, the younger vampire having just enough room to slip his cock back between his lips. Eiichi smirked as he unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor, followed by his undergarmets. His shirt was pulled off next, carelessly thrown to the side. Several seconds ticked by, Kira growling softly as Nagi's ministrations grew.

Eiichi left the two of them on the bed, amber eyes following his movements as he dug around in the desk drawer. Kira figured out what he was looking for moments later as he pulled a small tube of lube from the confines of the drawer. Kira wondered how he didn't find it before.

Nagi suddenly moaned around him, the older vampire flinching at the vibrations. Kira watched as Eiichi played around with the younger one's entrance. That mouth left him, little cries and moans coming from Nagi's mouth. On instinct, Kira reached out and trailed his fingers underneath the other's chin and lifted his head, sealing their lips together. His tongue ran over pointed fangs, Nagi tasting of blood and something sweet. Kira sensed that the younger was about to bite him and yanked back, wanting no part in such a ritual.

He watched as Eiichi pulled back his hands and placed them on Nagi's hips. The man smirked. "Make sure you pay close attention; this shall be you in a few moments." Kira growled lowly, but it was drowned out by Nagi's sudden scream. Nails dug into his thighs as the younger vampire jolted forwards. Eiichi barely gave him time to adjust before he began thrusting into Nagi's body. Moans and cries left those lips, pale skin rippling from pleasure. Kira moved forwards a bit, tilting Nagi's head to the side.

There wasn't much he could do, but Kira figured he could distract the vampire a bit. His tongue dragged against Nagi's throat, lapping at his place of choice. The other whined, and he thought he heard a warning from Eiichi, but he ignored it. Amber eyes flashed as he sank his fangs into the side of Nagi's throat. A loud moan echoed within the room; a vampire's bite was either incredibly painful or the most pleasurable thing someone could experience.

Blood invaded his mouth, Kira closing his eyes as he let it flow down his throat. Nagi practically clung to his body, shuddering against him. It wasn't quite the taste he was expecting, but then again, Nagi wasn't a feral vampire; he was probably fed whatever blood Eiichi wanted to give him. The vampire pulled away, licking at the blood running from the puncture marks. "It's not nice to play with something that doesn't belong to you." Kira's eyes flicked up to look at Eiichi, the man continuing to thrust into Nagi's body. He said nothing, not interested in conversing with the annoying human.

A sharp wail sounded in the air, Nagi collapsing against him. The vampire curled against Kira's lap, clinging to him. Eiichi pulled from the younger one's body, letting him fully slump against the mattress. But the human didn't allow him to stay there; he lifted Nagi from Kira's grasp and settled him on the corner of the bed, gaze snapping back to Kira.

The black-haired vampire had to admit, he felt a shiver of dread go down his spine. There was something about the man that made him seem menacing. Eiichi moved back over, leaning over his body. Kira growled but the sound was cut off as the man yanked the chain around his throat. He pressed their bodies together, Kira disliking the sudden heat against him; he liked it better when things were cold. "You're going to be the hard one to tame."

"If you think that I am remaining here as your pet, you are quite wrong." The smile turned deadly. "And if you think that I'll allow such a beautiful prize to escape my grasp, you're the one who is wrong." Kira reached up, wrapping slim fingers around Eiichi's throat. "The only reason that I have not killed you and escaped from here yet is because I haven't had the urge. I will not hesitate to do so." The dangerous threat were the most words he had spoken. But apparently they didn't faze his captor, for he simply reached up and pulled Kira's hand away. "And what makes me believe you? A true vampire would've killed me already."

The vampire knew that was true. He just couldn't bring himself to kill the vampire tamer, and Kira didn't understand why. Maybe because of Nagi? Kira chose that reason; he had a feeling Nagi would be lost without someone there to direct him and feed him.

He growled, and Eiichi's eyes lit up. Kira had pretty much just admitted defeat. "Good, good. Now be a good little boy, Kira, otherwise I'll lock you up in the basement again." The vampire didn't get a chance to protest as warm lips pressed against his own. Amber eyes flashed in challenge, the vampire resisting the urge to bite Eiichi's lip. However, if he was going to be kept here anyway, then there was no reason that he should follow the rules.

The vampire sank one of his fangs into Eiichi's lower lip. Fingers tangled into Kira's hair, yanking his head back. Blood leaked down the human's chin, the light in those eyes less than happy. But perhaps Eiichi liked the pain, for he had a twisted smile on his lips. Kira knew that it didn't mean anything good for him. "I thought I said no biting, dear little Kira." The voice was dangerous, and before he knew it, his head was slammed against the wall.

"I hate being mean to new pets, but bite me again and I'll hurt you even worse." The human couldn't possibly hurt him, not the way that he currently was, but Kira figured that he had a few things hidden away in this large mansion.

Eiichi's hand ran down his chest, moving to ghost over his stomach. Fingers brushed along his hip bones, playing with the taut skin presented there. His other hand moved to grasp his wrists, holding them together as lips descended onto his midsection. He flinched as they dug into his hipbone, leaving a dark mark. Although it would fade within a day, Kira knew what it was; a mark of ownership.

Eiichi nipped at his thighs, before moving back up the length of his body. He dragged his tongue over Kira's lip, before forcing his tongue inside of his mouth. The vampire struggled for a moment, but the taste of the human's blood coaxed him into silence. Blood to vampires was like alcohol to humans. But maybe Eiichi had something within his blood to protect him from vampire bites, as Kira had never felt such a numbing effect before. His limbs felt heavy, and his hearing abilities seemed to dwindle, as well as his ability to smell. What was going on with him?

The human pulled away, swiping away the last little bit of blood away from his chin. Kira stared at him, amber eyes getting hazy. "I bet you're wondering what's going on with your body, right? It's a little trick that my grandfather taught me, a sort of sedative that renders a vampire immobile for a short period of time. You lose all your inhuman abilities, and even your normal human strength is reduced by half. Of course, it'd have to be administered in a large amount for it to affect you, so I've been slowly feeding it to you within the blood that I brought throughout the week. It's strongest within my own, so that's why it has only just begun to affect you."

Kira tried to growl, but it sounded more like a weak whine to him.

His wrists were set free, but the vampire couldn't find it in him to lift his hands. He felt vulnerable, lying there unable to defend himself. But he also found it funny, to be tricked so easily. Kira felt fingers pulling his legs open, running up and down his thighs in an almost soothing manner. His body struggled as he attempted to look at Eiichi, the man shifting in and out of focus. Time felt sluggish, and before he knew it, oil-slick fingers were pressed against his entrance. Kira struggled weakly, trying to deny what was about to happen; it had been a long time since this had happened to him. Even though he was Vampire, he could still feel pain, and even this would hurt.

A single digit slipped inside of him, pressing against his walls. The finger crooked, stroking him. His back arched a bit, from both discomfort and pleasure. It was such a strange feeling after being untouched for nearly twenty years. Another finger joined the first, pressing against the spot within him. Kira let out a quiet growl, trying to warn Eiichi away. But it did nothing, the slick digits continuing to curl within him.

He groaned as a third entered him, but they didn't linger long. The human pressed his fingers against him one last time before pulling them out. Instead of rolling him onto his stomach, Eiichi simply lifted his legs and placed them over his shoulders. A sudden pressure appeared at his opening, Kira getting a few seconds before the man's length slid into him. Thin fingers twisted in the sheets, the vampire bearing his fangs at the sudden pain. It hurt, more than he was willing to admit.

Moments passed, his mind racing. His instincts were starting to take control over him, the natural urge to survive wanting to tear the one causing him harm apart. His vampiric side was creeping into him. This stranger was no longer Eiichi, and he was no longer Kira. He was Vampire, and this was a human trying to cause him harm. A voice broke his moment of weakness, Kira letting a low growl rumble deep within his chest. Eiichi was lucky that he was drugged, otherwise the man would be dead by now.

"You're quite beautiful when you're in pain. I'm surprised that it even showed, considering how quiet you've been being." Kira let out a soft hiss, trying to raise his weak arms. His action was unsuccessful, cut off by a sudden thrust into his body. The vampire's back arched, muscles squeezing as they attempted to force Eiichi from his body. From a seemingly far away place, he heard a grunt of pain, before nails dug into his hips. He stopped, relaxing against the bed for a moment as everything seemed to settle down. But Kira knew that it was simply the calm before the storm.

Eiichi's face hovered into view, a tongue running along his cheekbone. He felt the man pull out of his body, before gently thrusting back in. The movement was slow, as if the human didn't want to harm him. But with the drug in his system, the sensation was all the more heightened. There wasn't a shred of pleasure in the action; pain tingled up his spine.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention; this drug is meant for torture, so any sort of pain you feel will be all the more horrible. Of course, that can go either way, with both pleasure and pain, as they happen to be the same sort of feeling on the nerves, just perceived in two different ways." What kind of vampire tamer was Eiichi? Certainly one that would do anything to get his way.

The next thrust sent a flash of white across his vision. Although vampires weren't supposed to feel pain, there was a very small part that they did feel. And with this drug, everything hurt so much more. Now Kira knew why he had hated being a human. But even this wasn't something that he would force upon a human.

Kira let out a small whine as Eiichi's movements suddenly grew faster and rougher, the man thrusting into his body over and over again without pausing. The panting above him was drowned out by his own cries and moans. He had never screamed so loudly in his life, except on the day he died. Somewhere along the line, the pain turned into pleasure, leaving him a shivering mess upon the bed. He thrashed and he whimpered, his human side being tempted out as the beast within him vanished into the dark shadows of his mind. Kira gave in to his desires, clawing at Eiichi's back as he struggled to get closer.

The loudest scream came when fangs sank into his throat. Amber eyes managed to focus on the pale form of Nagi before they slid closed, body seized with pleasure. Nagi's bite filled him with euphoria, one that he hadn't felt in such a long time. Kira figured it was payback for earlier. A tongue rasped over the bite, lapping at the blood that dripped from the wound. His mind went blank again as the thrusting resumed.

Eiichi let out a low moan, before he buried himself in Kira's body. The vampire growled, before he whimpered as heat splashed against his insides. A hand wrapped around his length, stroking quickly. Kira barely lasted a minute, his back arching as a cry left his throat. He slumped against the bed, shaking slightly as a tongue continued to run along his skin. But it appeared that the drug in his system was powerful enough to put him to sleep, even though it was night. Kira sank into cool, blissful darkness, glad that he could escape from his prison for a little bit.

* * *

So yes, I added a few other characters. And yes, that was the end. x3 Anyways, hope you liked it~!


End file.
